Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets The Nutty Professor is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube in the future. Plot As he arrives at work one morning, morbidly obese Wellman College chemistry professor Sherman Klump is horrified to discover that thousands of hamsters from his laboratory, which he inadvertently set free, are terrorizing the campus. The college's administrator, Dean Richmond, (Larry Miller), angrily informs Sherman that the science department has lost its endowment thanks to him. However, Richmond also tells Sherman that he has been in touch with Harlan Hartley (James Coburn), a wealthy alum who is considering donating $10 million to fund the science department. Since Sherman is working on an experimental serum that alters a subject's DNA to induce significant weight loss, this is crucial to his future and Richmond warns him not to screw it up. Later that day, Sherman meets graduate student and adjunct professor Carla Purty (Jada Pinkett), who is an admirer of his work and whom Sherman takes a liking to. This is followed by dinner with his family, which consists of Sherman getting scolded by his relatives for wanting to lose weight. His mother, however, convinces him that he can do anything he puts his mind to and he decides to ask Carla out on a date, which she accepts. Sherman and Carla go to a nightclub where insult comic Reggie Warrington (Dave Chappelle) is performing. Reggie's routine involves insulting people around the club, and Sherman's weight makes him a target. Humiliated to the point of tears, Sherman decides to test the serum on himself. Although he nearly kills himself in the process, he emerges with a much thinner physique. Though the serum is proven effective, it also has an unintended consequence of altering Sherman's personality as the large yet polite, docile, and cheerful Sherman is replaced by a thin, vain, arrogant, aggressive man. Sometime later the now thin Sherman bumps into Carla and asks her out on another date. Realizing that Carla does not know him by appearance, thin Sherman cooks up a story that he is "Buddy Love", a close friend of Sherman's. Carla buys the story and agrees to go out with Buddy, but while they are talking he discovers that he is undergoing some changes. Realizing that the serum effects are not permanent, he rushes Carla out of the lab so she does not find out what is going on. After Sherman gives Carla his blessing to go out with Buddy, they go out on their date. After Buddy pulls up in a Dodge Viper an hour late and humiliates Carla in order to convince her to stay, things begin to improve when Buddy beats up Reggie Warrington and wins her over. However, just as they are about to kiss Buddy's lip swells up. Since the serum is wearing off again, Buddy leaves before anyone can discover his secret. By coincidence Sherman's lab assistant Jason (John Ales) happens to be there and notices his credit card. When he is told that Buddy used it, Jason dashes after him only to discover Sherman in mid-transformation. Jason is then taken for a wild ride in the Viper which nearly results in the two of them being killed, and Sherman has to be cut out of the car as he is stuck inside. The next day is an eventful one. Richmond tells Sherman that Hartley is interested in meeting with him and hearing of his research directly. Jason then suggests that he simply talk to Carla about his feelings himself as he cannot control Buddy. In the process of discussing the date, Sherman invites Carla over to dinner with his family, who once again humiliate him by assuming that the two are dating and having "relations" and making crude comments about Carla. As Sherman is walking Carla home, she admits to him that she cares for Buddy and Sherman promises to "find him" for her. A few nights later, Sherman uses the serum again as Buddy has a dinner date with Carla at a fancy hotel. Meanwhile, Sherman is due to make his presentation at the same hotel that evening and as Buddy and Carla arrive Dean Richmond intercepts them and tells them Hartley is getting restless waiting. At Carla's suggestion Buddy gives the presentation instead, and things go so well that not only is Hartley impressed, so are three women whom Buddy takes back to Sherman's apartment (to the chagrin of Carla) and celebrates with by throwing a raucous party. The serum wears off overnight and Sherman wakes up in bed with the three women Buddy picked up. To complicate matters, Carla has come over to inform Sherman of Buddy's antics from the previous night. When one of the women asks for Buddy and Sherman cannot explain himself, Carla leaves in disgust. As she leaves, Sherman discovers a note on his door that says he is being evicted due to the loud party. Finally, Jason brings Sherman to the lab for one last bit of bad news. An ecstatic Dean Richmond informs Sherman that he is firing him and making sure no other school hires him either, and that Buddy is being hired in his place. Later that evening, Sherman discovers a videotaped message from Buddy taunting him about how much better off he is with the serum. Finally determined to rid his life of Buddy once and for all, as well as make amends with Carla and secure the $10 million grant for his research, Sherman and Jason break into the lab and dispose of what they believe to be the last of the serum. Sherman then declares a new start for himself and decides to consume a diet shake to reinforce that. However, Sherman does not realize that Buddy has tricked him by replacing the contents of the shake with the serum and thus makes the transformation unwillingly. Buddy then reveals to Jason that he has conducted his own research and determined that if he drinks a total of 500 ml of the serum, the effects will become permanent. However, a dose that high is lethal if taken all at once, so Buddy has chosen to unveil his master plan at the Wellman alumni ball that evening, where he is scheduled to make a second presentation to Hartley. Once there, Buddy demonstrates the serum's effects to everyone's amazement and produces a flask with the remaining half of the serum he needs to drink. Jason, whom Buddy had knocked out before he left, arrives on the scene and reveals Buddy's plan. After being confronted by an angry Carla, Buddy tries again but takes a punch from Jason. Before Buddy can retaliate, Sherman begins to emerge from inside Buddy and is able to regain control of his body. With the truth now exposed, Sherman apologizes to the gathered crowd and leaves both sad and embarrassed. Seeing that she was wrong about Sherman, Carla chases after him and asks why he had to lie. Sherman tells her that he didn't think she would want to have anything to do with him because of his condition, and that he is going to start making changes, but that he also wants everyone to start accepting him for what he is (especially himself). The film closes with Sherman sharing a dance with Carla while the alumni cheer him on, and Hartley deciding to give Wellman the grant having been convinced of Sherman's scientific prowess and gentlemanly demeanor. Memorable Quotes Video Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART